


BTS - Suga helps Jeong-sun check her breasts

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [72]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, breast check
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Contains: Fluff. Slight smut. Potentially triggering topic of checking breasts for signs of cancer and a negative pregnancy test.This part of our headcanon universe (find out more here) is set 11 months after Yoongi and Jeong-sun meet again for the first time following Yoongi’s military enlistment and 10 months after they decide to give their relationship another try. Minor spoilers for future content not yet written.[We were first inspired to write this when a breast check advert came on at the cinema before the BTS: Bring the Soul movie. Obviously, this is a serious topic disguised in a cute bundle of fluff, but which we don’t really want to shy away from so hopefully readers can understand we aren’t always just about writing straight-up fluff or smut but want to demonstrate realistic aspects of the members’ relationships. We will also be doing future posts of some of the other members helping their headcanon girlfriends check as, as we are sure you can imagine, each couple would do this very very differently with some taking it more seriously than others.]FIND ALL OF SUGA'S HEADCANON FICS IN ORDER HERE: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/185247087886/bts-sugas-headcanon-universe-fics





	BTS - Suga helps Jeong-sun check her breasts

Yoongi poked his head around the door frame and, seeing the living room was empty, continued walking down the hallway to the bedroom at the far end. As expected, the door was half-open and he found Jeong-sun perched on the edge of the double bed; naked save a pair of jeans with her black bra hanging uselessly on the corner of the metal frame. An array of text books were piled messily on the other end of the bed, reminding him what she had been doing at home that day. She barely registered his presence as she twisted her body towards her right armpit, arm held upright as she prodded the skin there. He slid his heavy work bag from his shoulder, being careful to place it gently on the floor by the wardrobe in order to protect his headphones before hovering silently in the doorway for a moment, waiting for her to acknowledge him but smiling softly to himself when she didn’t. He stepped out of the room and walked towards the kitchen, wondering whether she had cut herself shaving as he switched on the electric kettle which had followed her from her old apartment. He waited for the water to boil, scooping several teaspoons of instant coffee into two large mugs and adding a little sugar to hers before reaching into the fridge for the milk. 

Two steaming cups in hand, he walked back down to the bedroom. Jeong-sun had moved from her previous position and was now lying flat on the duvet, her legs cascading over the end of the bed as she massaged her right breast with both hands in kneady, slow motions. 

Yoongi grinned, watching as she touched herself. “What are you doing?” He asked, placing the mugs gently on the bedside dresser and turning to her. 

“Just checking…” She murmured absently, attention fixed on the mound of flesh which she gazed at awkwardly from her position, her chin pressed against her upper chest unflatteringly. 

“Yeah, they’re still there.” He quipped softly as he sat on the side of the bed, wanting to be close to her. 

“Thanks for reminding me.” She murmured sarcastically, gaze briefly flicking to Yoongi before returning to her breasts. Her hand moved to the other one and repeated the action, pressing and massaging the flesh a little more roughly than Yoongi was used to seeing. He frowned; sensing that something was wrong. He had more than a vague suspicion of what she was doing, despite having never seen her do this to herself before.

“Is everything okay?” He asked gently. She looked up at the concerned tone of voice, pausing her motion. 

“They’ve been a bit sore for a few days.” She explained. There was a worried edge to her voice Yoongi wasn’t used to hearing and he felt his heart drop.

“Have you taken a test?” He suggested, realising as he said it that he already knew the answer. She nodded confirmingly.

“That’s the first thing I thought of.” She murmured, not unkindly.”It’s negative.” She said, matter-of-factly. Yoongi thought for a moment as she shifted position, placing her feet flat on the end of the bed and pushing her torso from the sheets to prop herself up at the headboard. The change in her movement directed Yoongi’s gaze to the soft wrinkles in her stomach and, above that, her breasts laid flat against her chest.

“Did you find anything?” He asked faintly, nodding towards her torso. 

She hesitated. “I’m not sure…” Yoongi waited apprehensively for her to continue. “In the shower earlier, I thought I might have.”

“Can you feel it now?” He asked, knowing that while the chances of anything being wrong were slim, he couldn’t let himself relax. 

“No.” She said softly. 

He paused. “Do you want me to check?” He asked, a little tentatively. She thought for a moment, considering whether he would know what to do, before nodding gently. He shifted closer on the bed, moving his legs closer to his body as he twisted towards her. 

“It hurts around here…” Jeong-sun raised her right arm a little and smoothed her hand over the area between the edge of her breast and the concaving space of her armpit. “Do you know how to do it?” She asked as his hands reached across her naked upper body towards the area. As soon as he pressed her skin with his fingertips, moving them around the area methodically, she knew he did. 

“I have an idea.” He confirmed, feeling along her skin slowly in meticulous motions.

“Have you checked before?” She asked, a small smile playing on her lips. 

“My boobs?” He quipped automatically, keeping his attention on her chest as he moved along to the crook of her armpit before feeling along the side of her right breast.

“No…” She laughed breathily. “You know what…”

He smiled a little timidly. “Yes.”

She nodded, satisfied. “Good.”

He continued along the fleshy part of her breast, placing the fingers of his left hand firmly over the centre of her skin as he used the other to lift it up, prodding along the underneath where her breast met her ribcage. The undecorated gold band on his fourth finger was cold against her nipple and she trembled slightly at the contact, the sensation not entirely unpleasant if a little novel. 

Noticing the quiver against his hand, he paused his motion. “Is this okay?” He asked gently, meeting her gaze across the short space, their faces close. She nodded, eyes softening. His lips turned up at the corners tenderly as he moved his hands from her. She sighed a little at the loss of contact. 

“I don’t feel anything…” He murmured, moving his fingers to her nipples which were pale and unerect in the warmth of the bedroom. 

“Do these feel normal?” He asked, his attention focussed on their familiar shape and texture as he cupped the bottom of her breasts in his large hands.

“Yeah.” She shrugged. 

He hesitated, as though contemplating whether to do what he had in mind, before running his thumbs slowly over the tips of the buds, teasing her nipples purposefully in order to make them stand out against her pale flesh. She let out a low gasp, more in surprise at the sensation as he ran his middle finger delicately around the areolae, making it pucker. She realised why he was doing this and smiled. 

“You’d make a good doctor…” She commented, voice a little breathy. 

“A doctor would never do this.” He quipped, gaze still directed at her nipples which had started to darken familiarly beneath his thumbs. 

She laughed loudly, moving her hands to the back of his head and running her hands through his black hair tenderly. 

“Do they look normal to you?” She asked as he pulled away and moved onto her left breast, repeating the meticulous kneading motion with his fingers. She knew that he would have just as good of an idea if not better than her of what her nipples usually looked and felt like and felt a sense of comfort in having him there, helping her do this.

“They seem fine.” He commented, running his hands up towards her collar bone. “How often do you do this?” He asked curiously.

She shrugged. “Once a month.”

He flashed his teeth, a little surprised but also reassured. “I need to step up my game.” He said, only half-joking as he moved his hand under her other armpit, encouraging her to lift her arm away from the area. 

She grinned in reply. “Do you want me to check you?” She knew he would be able to sense the sincerity in the offer behind the humour and would eventually take her up on it.

He smiled. “I’m good for now…” He finished checking her and moved away with a small, relieved sigh. “I can’t feel anything.” He repeated, leaning forward and handing her the black bra she had thrown over the decorated bedknob. 

She shrugged, her own voice filled with alleviation.“I probably imagined it.” She moved away from the headboard as she wrapped the bra around her torso, back-to-front as she clasped the hooks beath her breasts before swiveling the fabric around. “We had a young patient come in the surgery the other day with stage three. It kind of scared me.”

Yoongi watched cooly as she slipped her arms through her bra straps and righted the underwire against her flesh. “You can never be too careful.” He murmured, stroking her covered knee gently. “Maybe you should make an appointment if you’re worried.”

She nodded. “Yeah, I’ll make it.” Moving forward, she pressed her lips gently to his and savoring his touch as he opened his mouth gently in reply, pecking her tenderly. “Thank you.” She whispered before pulling away to search for her sweater. “How was work?”


End file.
